A Tale of Kings
by Caribbean1989
Summary: In the aftermath of a horrendous battle, three very different kings find themselves all dealing with loss, grief and pain. Multi-chaptered fic. Warning: some BotFA spoilers, but mainly AU. No slash or OC's, just lots of feels... Please R R.
1. Chapter 1

**So, last night I saw BotFA and, oh my god, the feels!  
><strong>**This story popped into my mind. It is going to be a multi-chaptered fic.  
><strong>**Enjoy reading and please leave a review, all will be highly appreciated :-)**

* * *

><p>Thorin awoke slowly. The moment his consciousness returned to him, the excruciating pain did as well.<br>He did not open his eyes, but simply allowed his other senses to give him an impression of his surroundings. He heard nothing except the wind rushing past him. It carried the foul, coppery smell of blood as it played with his hair and licked his skin. His fingers on the ground beneath him felt the icy cold of the frozen river he was lying on. All else he felt, was pain.

The last thing he could remember before he had blacked out, was fighting and killing Azog.  
>He had finally managed to definitively kill his nemesis, but he had paid a dear price for it.<br>Azog had given him nasty and severe injuries, when stabbing the Dwarf prince in the stomach and the foot.  
>He would probably have survived the injury to his foot alone, even though the Orc-blade had gone all the way trough it. It was the injury to his stomach that was likely to kill him, for Azog's blade-arm had stabbed him deep.<p>

Thorin allowed his head to fall to the side and opened his eyes. He stared out over the frozen over surface of the river that ran past Ravenhill. In the distance he could see the body of Azog, lying just where Thorin had left it. This time there was no chance of a surprise survival, Thorin had certainly managed to kill Azog. His very last memory was of the light leaving Azog's eyes and his spirit leaving this world.

Except for the dying Dwarf King and the dead Pale Orc, there was no one to be seen.  
>Thorin tormented his mind in an attempt to remember what had happened to the others from his Company. Where were Fili, Kili and Dwalin? The ones that had followed him to Ravenhill. Were they alright? Were they still alive?<br>The severity of his injuries made it impossible for Thorin to keep his thoughts straight. The pain and loss of blood made his mind foggy. He simply did not know where the others were…

Thorin tore his eyes away from Azog's body and rolled his head to the other side. He was lying close to the edge, where the river's water usually plummeted itself down the mountain in a waterfall. But now even the raging waters of the fall were frozen solid. Silent and still, like the world around it.  
>Looking past the edge of the cliff, he could see the slopes before Erebor and the ruins of the city of Dale. Everything was smoking and, in some places, still burning, like the desolation of Smaug had only just happened. But this was not the destruction of one dragon. This was the aftermath of a gigantic battle.<p>

Thorin closed his eyes again. This much death and destruction was too much for him to bear at this moment.  
>He lay on his back, breathing hard. The pain had reached a new all-time high. Black spots were blurring his vision as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to suppress a coughing fit, but failed at it. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he coughed violently.<br>He lay still for another few minutes. Consciousness was rapidly fading on him as he started to realize that he would never truly get to be king of Erebor.  
>"I'm sorry…" he whispered to the sky, before fading into the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo found himself on the top of Ravenhill. He was alone, apart from the bodies of many Orcs.<br>Somewhere during the battle, an Orc had knocked him over the head and he had passed out. Other than a cut to his forehead and a massive headache, Bilbo had miraculously escaped the battle uninjured.

Bilbo slowly rose to his feet and looked around him. He felt tears well up in his eyes, as he saw the enormity of the battlefield and the number of fallen ones. He did not care about the dead Orcs and Wargs, but there, too, were many bodies of Dwarves, Elves and Men.  
>Suddenly, Bilbo's eyes found someone known to him. Just under the top of the Ravenhill, on the frozen over river, he saw Azog's dead body. The Pale Orc had finally been slain.<br>A little further away on the frozen river lay another figure that looked horribly familiar.  
>"Oh, no… Thorin…" Bilbo whispered in horror, panic and fear flooded him instantly and his breath hitched in his throat.<p>

Bilbo had never run this fast in his entire life. He did not mind that he nearly broke his neck running down some stone stairs or that he cut his feet on the discarded weapons on the ground.  
>His only thought was Thorin. From where he had stood, Bilbo had not been able to determine whether the Dwarf king was dead or alive. He could only hope that he was not too late…<p>

As he had descended from Ravenhill, Bilbo ran on onto the frozen river. He slipped and fell almost immediately on the ice, cutting open his shoulder on an Orc-blade lying on the ground.  
>He did not care about it now. He scrambled to his feet again and ran further, slipping regularly, into Thorin's direction.<br>"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled, once he was within earshot of the Dwarf, but no reaction came. The Dwarf King lay deadly still…

* * *

><p>At first, Thorin believed it to be part of dying. That the vibrations and rocking sensations he felt, were part of crossing from one world into another. He wished it would stop, for it hurt his wounds. But, if he were dead, wouldn't the pain be gone?<br>Thorin slowly opened his eyes again and stared up straight into Bilbo's fearful face. The Hobbit was shaking him gently.  
>"Thorin, wake up, please don't be dead. Come on, wake up" Bilbo kept repeating frantically.<br>Thorin groaned painfully. Bilbo exclaimed in relief as he heard sounds of life from Thorin and saw him open his eyes.

"Thorin" Bilbo sighed in relief, but his face immediately fell as he saw the state the king was in.  
>Thorin was breathing hard, clawing for every breath. He was white as a sheet and his lips were stained red with his own blood. The wound to Thorin's stomach was deep and severe and still bleeding freely. It stained his armour crimson and with every drop leaking out of the wound, it brought Thorin closer to death. Quite a large pool of blood had already formed on the ice he lay on.<br>Bilbo carefully pulled aside Thorin's coat to have a better look at the wound. Actually seeing it, made him realize that it was a miracle that Thorin was still alive at this point. Azog's blade had pierced him in the middle of his stomach, just below the ribs. He could not confirm it, because he did not want to move Thorin, but Bilbo feared the blade had gone all the way through him.

"Leave it" Thorin moaned softly, squirming slightly in pain when Bilbo pulled his coat away from the wound.  
>"No" Bilbo answered determinedly, "you're not going to die, Thorin". Bilbo knew that it were empty words, words he needed to speak to comfort a dying man. The chances of Thorin surviving an injury like this were very slim. He had already lost a lot of blood and signs of hypothermia could be seen on him as well.<br>"Just lie still" Bilbo continued, "I need to keep pressure on the wound, the bleeding needs to stop".

Bilbo lingered his hands over the wound, afraid of actually taking the action to press his hands down on the Dwarf King's injury. He knew it would probably not save Thorin, but he could not allow the king to die without knowing that he had done everything in his power to save him.  
>"There's no need" Thorin breathed out, "I'll say goodbye to you right here, brave master Hobbit". For the first time since he had known Thorin, Bilbo could clearly see fear in the Dwarf King's eyes.<br>"No, you're going to live" Bilbo said determinedly. Without advance warning, he pressed both his hands firmly down on Thorin's stomach.

Thorin screamed out in pain and tried to move away from under Bilbo's hands.  
>"Lie still, Thorin" Bilbo said in an attempt at comfort, "don't move". Bilbo was fighting against a mental breakdown himself. He was trembling all over and a giant lump had formed in his throat, but still he kept the pressure on Thorin's wound. Because he knew that, right now, that was the only thing that might give the king a very remote chance.<p>

It did not take long for Thorin to spend all his remaining energy and lie still.  
>The pain was still etched on his face, but he simply did not have the power to act upon it.<p>

"Bilbo?" Thorin finally whispered. He sounded worn out and weak.  
>"No, I'm not giving up. You're not going to die" Bilbo said before Thorin could say anything else.<br>"It's alright" Thorin breathed out weakly, "I guess I deserve to die. I… hurt you and I hurt…. my people… my kin". It became harder for Thorin to speak with every passing second. He was fighting for every breath and the ice beneath him almost had more colour than he himself.  
>"You do not deserve to die" Bilbo said, choking on his words, "one mistake, no matter how big, does not make you a bad person. In the end, you did the right thing and that is what counts". Tears were streaming down Bilbo's face now.<br>Thorin smiled weakly at him, showing a sliver of bloodstained teeth. "I just want to say goodbye to you as a friend… not as the corrupted soul that attacked you and tried to throw you off the ramparts" Thorin whispered.  
>Bilbo was lost for words and simply stared into Thorin's eyes. No matter how much he willed Thorin to live, these words got to him.<br>"Goodbye, master burglar. It was a privilege to have known you…" Thorin whispered. It were his last words, before he closed his eyes and faded away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who left a lovely review or sent a PM to me! :-)  
><strong>**Now, on with the story. Since the title is "A Tale of Kings" (plural, multiple kings), it is time to introduce the second king into the story as well.  
><strong>**And to answer some of your questions: yes, Fili and Kili will make an appearance in the story. Albeit, probably not for another chapter or two.**

**So, enjoy this new chapter. Please R+R! :-)**

* * *

><p>"Th- Thorin…?" Bilbo stammered. He could not believe what had just happened in front of his eyes.<br>"No…" Bilbo sobbed, "no, Thorin, come back". Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and onto the frozen river beneath him.  
>"Thorin, please" Bilbo tried again. But the king did not come back. No matter how much Bilbo pleaded or shook Thorin's body, nothing happened.<p>

The awful realization washed over Bilbo. He felt numb and was crying freely now.  
>"Why?" he whispered softly, as he gently allowed himself to fall forward and rested his head on Thorin's chest. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander into memories. Memories of their journey. The evening the Dwarves had suddenly been on his doorstep, Rivendell, the Stone Giant fight, Goblin Town, Azog, Beorn's house, Mirkwood, Lake Town, Smaug and finally this horrendous battle.<p>

Bilbo did not know for how long he sat like that. He was not aware of his surroundings or time. He did not notice the sunlight shifting to late afternoon or the icy wind blowing past him. He did not hear the heartbreaking cries from the remains of the battlefield down below on the slopes before Erebor. Neither did he notice that the water under the ice of the frozen river was stained black black, from all the Orc blood that had somehow seeped into it.

Suddenly Bilbo was pulled out of his reverie. Had he really felt that, or did he just wish so much for Thorin to be alive that he had imagined him breathing? But wait… there it was again. Yes, definitely!  
>He could feel the very weak and irregular breathing of Thorin under his forehead resting on the king's chest.<br>Bilbo immediately felt the adrenaline rush into him again. Could it be that Thorin, King of the Dwarves and his friend, was not dead? That he somehow still managed to hold onto life, despite his horrific injury?  
>Bilbo quickly turned his head and pressed one of his ears against Thorin's chest, at the place where his heart would be and listened intently.<br>"Yes!" Bilbo exclaimed in relief and some disbelief, as he heard the sluggish and equally irregular beating of Thorin's heart. The king was in life's danger, but at least he had not died yet.

Bilbo knew that they needed help desperately. Thorin's wounds needed to be treated quickly, for him to even have the slightest chance at survival.  
>Bilbo frantically looked all around him in search of anyone that could offer some sort of assistance. He felt his panic rise high again as he realized that he was still all alone up here. The only living things close to him were a few ravens that had ventured back to Ravenhill now the battle had died down, but other than that, it was deserted. No one seemed to have thought of looking for survivors up here.<p>

Bilbo scrambled to his feet and ran to the edge of the frozen over waterfall.  
>"Help! Help me!" he yelled off the cliff, in one final and desperate attempt to attract somebody's attention.<br>"Somebody, please, help me! I need help!" His voice echoed off the rocks, repeating itself many times, but no answer followed. No one seemed to have heard the Hobbit's pleads for help.  
>"Come on, someone! Help me!" he tried again. Still nothing.<br>Bilbo sank to his knees on the ice, tears stinging in his eyes again. It would be impossible for him, a small Hobbit, to carry a strong, muscular Dwarf all the way down to Dale or Erebor. Thorin would die if help would not arrive soon and the Hobbit had no way of providing it too him on his own.  
>"Help… me…" Bilbo choked softly, realizing how dire his situation was, "why won't somebody help me…"<p>

Behind the Hobbit, Thorin suddenly moaned audibly. Bilbo hurried back to the king's side and fell to his knees.  
>"It's alright, Thorin, lie still" Bilbo comforted. Thorin seemed to float in between the world of the living and the dead, but was not really awake. He moaned sometimes and occasionally a sort of spasm terrorized his body. A thin stream of blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. With every minute Thorin was still getting closer to death. How much longer could the warrior in him hold on?<p>

Seeing the Dwarf King in so much pain and at the end of his strengths, Bilbo gave one last heartbreaking cry for help. He raised his head to the sky above him. "HELP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs to the heavens above. He stretched the word out until his lungs burned and there was no air left in him to feed his voice. He bowed his head and cried silently. His tears spilled on the front of his coat and onto Thorin's armour, mixing with the Dwarf King's blood.  
>Suddenly Bilbo froze up and gasped in fear, when his cries were answered by a deafening and earth-shuddering roar…<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since he had been in a battle. Especially one of this magnitude. He was glad to find out that his technique with a sword had not turned rusty. In fact it was as precise and swift as ever. Apart from a knife wound to his forearm, he had escaped the battle mostly unscathed. No, he did not worry about himself. It was his son's safety that made his mind heavy with concern. Legolas had not returned from the battle with the rest of his army…<p>

Thranduil stood in the middle of the remains of a small square in Dale. He stared down sadly at the bodies of many Elves that had given their lives for their king, for him.  
>It had not been meant to end with so many dead. When he and his army had set off from Mirkwood, it had only been to reclaim lost gems from the mountain. Fighting legions upon legions of Orcs had not even crossed his mind as a possibility. Yet, here they were…<p>

The Elven King was pulled back to the present when a new group of survivors from the battlefield passed him. He looked every single one of them in the face, but Legolas was not amongst them. Most of them were not even Elves. Thranduil felt his heart sink more and more into his shoes. He knew that if Legolas was alive and well, he would have returned by now. And the fact that he hadn't, worried Thranduil greatly. For all he knew right now, his son was lying somewhere in the dirt. Dead or dying or injured.

It could not be. It simply could not be that his son would be taken away from him, like his wife had been taken away so many years ago.  
>The loss of his wife still hurt Thranduil deeply, even though he never showed it or spoke of it to anyone. Tauriel had accused him of having no love, but she had no idea of how wrong she was. Thranduil did love, but love had also left deep scars in him. And today it bit into these scars again, by threatening to claim his son from him.<p>

Suddenly, feelings washed over Thranduil that he had been suppressing for a long while. Despair and fear and pain.  
>He slowly sank to his knees, right there, in the middle of the square. He could feel the eyes of people watching burn in his back. He had a reputation of being without feelings or remorse, so seeing him break down like this must be a sight to these people.<br>Not knowing if he would ever see his son alive again, caused him pain. Such unbelievable pain.  
>It burned him more than any dragon fire ever could. It pulled at his insides, licked his skin and stretched his soul to the unbearable. If Legolas, too, had died, what did he have left?<p>

Thranduil heard footsteps, people running his way. Hands were on his back and shoulders, people asking him if he was alright, if he was injured. They spoke to him, asked him questions, both in the Common Speech and in Elvish. He let it all happen. He had no energy to fight any of them off.

It was Gandalf who was able to bring him somewhat back from his breakdown.  
>"Thranduil, you need to come with me. Now" the old wizard said urgently.<br>"Have you found him? Have you found Legolas?" The faintest spark of hope returned to Thranduil's deep voice, but it also immediately disappeared when he saw the look on the wizard's face. He began to rise to his feet and stared intently at the old man.  
>Gandalf looked extremely grave and hesitated a moment before he spoke. "I think it is best that you see this for yourself"…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The roar made the hairs on Bilbo's arms and neck stand right up. He had not lived through a battle to now be mauled by a surviving Warg!  
>He silently unsheathed Sting, readying himself for the attack. He jumped up and held his sword out in front of him, ready to slay any foul animal daring to come his way. He spun round in the direction of the roar and found himself face to face with…<p>

"Beorn!" Bilbo cried out in relief. Not only because it had not been a Warg's roar, but also because help seemed to have finally arrived for Thorin.  
>"Please, Beorn, I need help" Bilbo begged the man, "Thorin is gravely injured. He needs to be taken back to the Mountain and I can't carry him by myself…Please…"<p>

At first, Beorn simply gazed from the Hobbit to the dying Dwarf King and back, not saying one word or making any sound. Bilbo feared that he would refuse to help. Had he not said, back at his house, that he did not like Dwarves? But did his dislike for Dwarves go so far, that he would allow one of them to die?

"Alright" Beorn finally said in his deep voice, "I will help you. I will take him back to the Mountain".  
>"Thank you!" Bilbo cried out in relief. He could not even start to describe how elated he felt now that Beorn had to agreed to aid him and Thorin.<p>

Without another word to Bilbo, Beorn walked over to Thorin and scooped him up from the ground. The Dwarf king hung unconscious in the arms of the skin-changer. Blood dripped from his armour and onto the ground.  
>Bilbo stared fearfully at the spot on the ice where Thorin had lain. The pool of blood which had formed there was enormous and Bilbo's hope for Thorin's chances disappeared completely. Surviving this much loss of blood would be nigh impossible.<br>Beorn seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I will bring him to his kin as fast as I can" he said. Bilbo knew Beorn meant to say that the Hobbit would have to make his way down on his own. Waiting on the Hobbit would only slow Beorn down and costs precious time. Time Thorin did not have…  
>"It's alright" Bilbo said, "go ahead, I'll find my way down".<br>Beorn nodded once to Bilbo, before turning around and making his way down to the halls of Erebor.

Bilbo watched the skin-changer for some time, easily hiking down from Ravenhill. The narrow, winding path up to Ravenhill was no match for his tall person and large strides.  
>Bilbo knew that it would take a lot more time for himself to get down and he needed a moment to gain the energy to start his journey. Fighting the battle had left him sore and exhausted, so hiking down from Ravenhill was not something he was looking forward to.<p>

Bilbo did not quite know why he did it, but before he started his descent, he turned around to look at Azog's body one last time. The handle of Thorin's sword was still protruding from the pale Orc's chest as the blade had gone through him entirely.  
>His thoughts took Bilbo back to the attack right after the Company had escaped Goblin Town. How he had saved Thorin's life there. How he, a small Hobbit, had fought that giant Orc. If only he had been able to do that this time, than Thorin might be in better shape now…<p>

Bilbo tore his gaze away from Azog. The foul being got what he deserved, and that was all Bilbo cared about.  
>But still, as he turned around to leave Ravenhill behind, something was nagging at him. A feeling like he had misplaced something, forgotten something up there.<br>His hands automatically reached for the pockets of his coat. Had he lost the ring? No, he could feel it safely inside his pocket, so that could not be it.  
>Bilbo turned back to face the frozen river and the rocky top of Ravenhill. He stared at his surroundings with a frown on his face, thinking hard.<br>Then he realized it: Thorin's sword. He could not just leave that here. It would be unforgivable to let it decay over time, along with the body of Azog. Also, whether in life or in death, Thorin would need it. If the Dwarf King died, his sword would be buried with him; if he lived he would certainly want to keep the sword that took the life of his greatest nemesis.  
>Bilbo felt it as his obligation to bring the sword with him and reunite Thorin with it.<p>

Even though he knew Azog was dead, Bilbo still approached the body with care. He had no conscious reason for doing so, but even when dead he was still unnerved by the pale Orc.  
>There he was, a tiny Hobbit standing next to a giant Orc. Bilbo carefully wrapped his hands around the handle of Thorin's sword and gave it a exploratory tug. Nothing happened. The dead Orc remained truly dead.<br>Bilbo put all his strength into his grip on the sword and gave it an almighty pull. The ice beneath him cracked audibly as the blade was pulled free from the frozen water and with a sickening squelching sound the sword finally came out of Azog's body.

The small Hobbit held the sword out in front of him. It was quite a bit too tall for him and felt heavy in his hands, but Bilbo was glad that he would be able to give it back to Thorin. Either in life or in death, that remained to be seen… 

* * *

><p>Thranduil stared at Gandalf in horror. His mind raced over horrible scenarios that all involved his son either dead or dying.<br>"What is it that I have to see for myself?" he asked the old wizard. A spark of fear glistened in the Elven King's eyes.  
>"Follow me" Gandalf said. Thranduil clambered to his feet and quickly strode after Gandalf.<p>

The old wizard led the way off the square and outside the remnants of the city walls of Dale. He and Thranduil stepped out onto the battlefield again and walked over it for some time, before Gandalf halted. Thranduil looked around him, but saw nothing that was worth his personal attention.  
>"Gandalf?" he said, a hint of anger is his voice, "what mockery is this?".<p>

Gandalf did not answer the Elven King, but simply looked around him as if searching for something or someone.  
>"Ah, there you are!" he finally called out, "Bilbo!" Gandalf found the Hobbit sitting on the ground, surrounded by the bodies of Orcs, Elves, Men and Dwarves. He stared glassily at a spot on the ground somewhere near his left foot.<br>"Bilbo?" Gandalf tried again and placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. Bilbo was startled, almost as if awaking from a deep sleep.  
>"Gandalf…" he said softly, "I am sorry". Bilbo looked around bewildered for a moment, until his eyes found the Elven King. Thranduil had stayed a few paces behind Gandalf and was watching the wizard and the Hobbit uncertainly.<p>

Suddenly Thranduil's eyes found something that nearly made his heart stop. It was an item that the Hobbit carried, a bloodied item.  
>"That is…" Thranduil began, taking a few steps closer to the Hobbit.<br>"This is what I wanted you to see" Gandalf said, "I believe you might recognize this sword".  
>"How came you by this?" Thranduil asked Bilbo. His voice sounded unusually thin and soft.<br>The Hobbit hesitantly took a step back from the Elven King. His experiences with this man could not be called good, so he feared for what might happen next.

Thranduil fell to his knees in front of the Hobbit and held out his hands to the sword Bilbo was carrying. Bilbo took another step back, not trusting this situation. He looked up at Gandalf uncertainly and the wizard gave him a reassuring nod.

"This is my son's sword. This is Legolas' sword" Thranduil said softly, "how came you by this?"  
>Bilbo shook his head. "This is the sword Thorin killed Azog with" he said confused, "I saw Thorin kill Azog with it. I pulled it out of the Orc's body myself". Bilbo still did not understanding a thing about this situation anymore.<br>"It is my son's sword" Thranduil said, his voice regaining some of its usual deep tone, "he received it when he joined the king's guard of the Woodland Realm".

Bilbo looked down at the large sword, before carefully placing it in the Elven King's outstretched hands. Thranduil stared at it in utter shock as the metal touched his skin.  
>"Where is your son?" Bilbo asked softly, "this is a good sword, it should be returned to him".<br>Thranduil looked up sadly at the Hobbit. "He has not returned from battle".

Bilbo kept silent. What did you say to a father who might have just lost his son? Even as unlikely a father as Thranduil.  
>"Azog was killed at Ravenhill" Bilbo finally said softly. Thranduil's blue eyes bored into Bilbo, as he determined whether or not the Hobbit was trustworthy.<p>

Suddenly Thranduil briskly rose to his feet and called something in Elvish to a few Elves nearby.  
>"We will search for him at Ravenhill" Thranduil said, "thank you, master Hobbit".<br>"Don't thank me until you have found him" Bilbo answered softly, avoiding to look the Elven King in the face.  
>Thranduil bowed his head in gratitude to Bilbo, before taking his leave. He and a few other Elves set course to Ravenhill to search for Legolas. <p>

* * *

><p>"Gandalf?" Bilbo said, after they had both been silent for a while, "has Beorn made it down with Thorin?"<br>"Yes" Gandalf said, "Thorin was taken to the Mountain. His kin is taking care of him".  
>Another long silence fell between the two of them.<br>"I am certain the other Dwarves would be pleased to see you are unharmed after the battle" Gandalf finally said.  
>Bilbo nodded slowly. "You're right, I should go to them" he said weakly.<br>"Yes" Gandalf simply said thoughtfully.

Bilbo stood up and turned to face the Mountain. Between him and that dreaded place lay the remnants of the battlefield. What once was a peaceful part of nature, was now a graveyard. Still many deceased of all races lay scattered all over the slopes before Erebor.

For the first time since he had joined the Company, Bilbo dreaded to go and see the Dwarves. Thorin was gravely injured, but who was to say that no other Dwarves had sustained serious injuries? Or had there already been fatalities among the members of the Company? He was dreading to find out.

Bilbo sighed deeply. A sudden wave of emotion flooded him, as he stared at the hundreds of corpses. Casualties from a battle that should not have been.  
>"How did it come to this, Gandalf?" Bilbo said in a thick voice, tears welling up in his eyes, "how did it come to this…?"<br>Gandalf stood next to the Hobbit. "The world is not a fair place" he said sadly.  
>"No" Bilbo answered, "if it were a fair place, good people like Thorin would not be dying right now".<p>

With those last words, Bilbo started his way through the endlessly scattered bodies, in direction of the Lonely Mountain.  
>For now, his mind was already set on Thorin again. Would the Dwarves be able to save the life of their king? <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! All reviews are appreciated :-)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo never would have believed that someday he would dread to see the Dwarves again. Some part of his mind wanted to make sure that the rest of Thorin's company was unharmed, but another part of his mind wanted to protect him from further possible pain. Because Bilbo knew the chances were high that there were more injuries among the Dwarves, apart from Thorin.

The walk over the battlefield to the Mountain was mental anguish for the Hobbit. So many had fallen. True, Bilbo saw no one familiar amongst the dead, but he knew well enough that someone would miss these persons and that someone would grief for them. Someone out there would suffer because of their death. 

* * *

><p>By the time Bilbo reached the Mountain, he was not sure how much more he could take. He had seen enough death and destruction for a lifetime by now and all he longed for was some peace. Inside the Mountain, he was sure, we was not going to find that.<p>

Bilbo quietly walked through the gates of Erebor and immediately knew he was right.  
>The place was buzzing with activity. To his left, Bilbo saw rows upon rows of dead bodies. Mostly Dwarves, but too Elves and Men. The bodies were respectfully lain on the ground and their faces covered with blankets or cloaks. Still, more and more deceased were added to the already overflowing rows.<br>Bilbo tore his eyes off this heartbreaking scene and turned his attention to his right. There was where the wounded were taken care off. Hundreds of Dwarves lay on the floor or on make-shift beds. Dwarf healers were running around to give everyone the care they desperately needed, but they were utterly short-staffed. Many injured lay dying or screaming out in pain as the healers did as much as they could, as fast as they could.

"Bilbo!" The Hobbit spun round at the familiar voice calling his name.  
>"Balin!" Bilbo called out to the old Dwarf. Apart from a bandage wrapped around the top of his head and dirt covering him from head to toe, Balin seemed alright.<br>"Are you harmed, laddie?" the old Dwarf asked immediately.  
>"No, no, I'm fine" Bilbo quickly answered, "is everyone else okay?"<p>

The hesitation in Balin's answer was enough for Bilbo to understand that he would be dealt another emotional blow.  
>"Is Thorin…?" Bilbo began.<br>"No, Thorin is still alive" Balin answered, "although it is hard to tell for how much longer".  
>The old Dwarf sighed miserably. "It is Fili and Kili" he said sadly, "I fear that they might not survive the night".<p>

Bilbo felt a new wave of sadness wash over him as he listened to Balin's words.  
>"What happened to them?" he asked, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.<br>"No one knows" Balin answered softly, "Dwalin found them at the watchtower near Ravenhill. They were side by side, more dead than alive. They have been gravely injured by Orc blades".  
>"And now?" Bilbo asked. Frankly, he dreaded the answer, but he also could not stand not knowing.<br>"No change" Balin said, "they're both fighters. They won't go down without a fight, but for now we can only pray for their survival… and for Thorin's…"

Silence fell between the Hobbit and the old Dwarf.  
>"And we have him…" Balin continued desperately. He nodded with his head to a person a few feet away from them. The person was lying on an animal skin on the floor, with his back turned towards Bilbo. Still, the Hobbit recognized him immediately.<br>For the umpteenth time that day, Bilbo felt as if he had swallowed a bucket full of ice. He stared at the person lying unmoving on the floor.  
>Bilbo swallowed hard to find his voice again and ask the question that was haunting him. "I-is he… d-dead…?" <p>

* * *

><p>When Thranduil reached the top of Ravenhill, it was deserted. No living creature could be seen and even the ravens seemed to have abandoned the place by now.<br>The icy wind blew so hard and unforgiving that it even bit into the skin of the Elves.

Thranduil looked around him in search for anything that would tell him where his son was.  
>He could see the frozen river and Azog's body. According to the Hobbit, that was where Legolas' sword was found.<br>"Fan out" Thranduil ordered the Elves that had come with him, "search everywhere".  
>The Elves quickly scattered all over Ravenhill and its surroundings in search of the prince of Mirkwood.<p>

Thranduil stood still like a statue. He listened to the wind howling past him in some far-fetched hope to hear his son calling out to him.  
>He listened intently to every sound the wind carried his way. From women screaming in grief down below, to a lonely Warg howling somewhere; and from the snowflakes falling down from the sky, to the sound of his own hair dancing in the wind. But not one sound told him more of Legolas.<p>

Suddenly, one of the Elves called out to his king. "Milord, over here!"  
>Thranduil responded as if he had been burned by lightning and immediately ran over to the Elf who had called out to him.<br>The king felt his rekindled hopes disappear again as he realized the Elf was staring down over the edge of the rocky top of Ravenhill. Thranduil halted next to the Elf and stared down into the ravine too.  
>Unmistakably, on the snow-covered bottom of the ravine, lay Legolas.<br>"No…" Thranduil whispered in shock. He knew that, even for an Elf, a fall into such a depth was hefty and that it was absolutely not a given that his son had survived.  
>"There is another body down there" one of the other Elves said.<br>"That is Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler" Thranduil said numbly, for he had already seen and recognized the other body lying in the ravine below.

"We need to get down there immediately" Thranduil said, regaining a bit of control over himself again.  
>The other Elves had gathered around their king as well and were staring equally shocked down the mountain wall.<br>"There is a path!" one of the Elves called out. Indeed there was a path, but it was extremely narrow and would be dangerous to take. In the Elven King's mind, however, there was not one moment of hesitation. Before any of the Elves could do anything or try to stop him, he quickly started down the path. 

* * *

><p>Thranduil had to be careful where he placed his feet. Even for the light-footed Elves, the path was narrow and littered with rocks of all sizes. They had to be careful not to fall into the ravine themselves.<p>

All the way down, Thranduil's thoughts were only with his son. He feared in what state he would find him and if he had even survived the fall at all. So far, Thranduil had only been able to see rocks at the bottom of the ravine, and nothing that could have somewhat broken his Legolas' fall.

When Thranduil stepped off the path and first set foot on the rocky ground of the ravine, he felt as though he had been submerged in an icy bath. It was the feeling of cold and grief that clung to the air after a person has died.  
>Thranduil was hit with it like never before. He breathed in the icy air, but it never quite seemed to reach his lungs. His feet were firmly on the ground, but he felt as though he was floating and as if the world was quickly moving away from him.<p>

Thranduil shook his head in an attempt to free himself of those sensations.  
>"Legolas!" he called out and quickly ran over to where his son was lying on the other side of the ravine.<br>The Elven King fell to his knees beside his son. Legolas was lying on his back, unmoving and as white as the snow surrounding them. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and his left arm was clearly broken. More blood slowly appeared from underneath Legolas' body, making it probable that a back injury could be added to the list as well.

Thranduil wearily placed a hand on Legolas' chest to feel for his breathing.  
>He sat there for a long time, without moving a muscle. The rest of the Elves had gathered around the king and his son now.<br>"Milord?" one of the Elves asked, "is he alive?"  
>Thranduil looked up at the Elf that had spoken. A look of utter anguish was etched all over his face and when he spoke, his voice sounded thick and broken. It was only one word, but it spoke of agony.<br>"Why…?" 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading again.<br>****All reviews are highly appreciated! :-)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The guards stared at Thranduil in disbelief.  
>"Milord, is he dead?" one of them asked carefully.<br>"No…" Thranduil whispered back, "but look what they did to him…"  
>Thranduil's hand still rested on his son's chest. Legolas' breathing was uneven and he was clawing for every breath. Still, the pained breaths were better than no breaths at all.<p>

"We need to get him back to the encampment" Thranduil finally said resolutely, "he needs care".  
>The Elves quickly prepared the litter they had brought to carry the prince back to Dale. One of the Elves reached out to lift Legolas onto it, but he was stopped by Thranduil.<br>"I will do it" the king said softly. The other Elf backed up and gave the king all the space he needed.

Thranduil mustered up the courage by taking a few deep, shaky breaths.  
>He finally slid one arm under Legolas' knees and the other under his back. As soon as his hand disappeared under his son's back, Thranduil could feel warm blood. It sickened him, but he bit back the urge to recoil.<br>The Elven king slowly rose to his feet, lifting Legolas off the ground with it. He had to swallow back a lump in his throat, as his son's broken body hung limply in his arms and blood spilled over his hands.  
>The other Elves respectfully bowed their heads and stared at their feet, to give the king a tiny bit of much-needed privacy.<p>

Thranduil carefully walked over to the litter and gently laid Legolas on it. He placed a loving hand on his son's shoulder.  
>"Hold on, my dear son" he whispered nearly inaudibly.<p>

The Elves did not need any commando or order to start walking. As one, they moved and started their way up the path, carrying the prince back to safety and, hopefully, recovery.  
>Thranduil walked silently at the back of the column. He wondered what the future would bring for him and his son. For now, he could only hope that it would bring peace and not death… <p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo walked over to the person on the floor and knelt down next to the prone figure.<br>"Bard…" Bilbo sighed out sadly.

The bowman lay on his side on an animal skin on the floor. His back was turned to Bilbo.  
>"He has a shoulder injury and some broken fingers" Balin said, "and he suffered a blow to the head. Nothing too serious, for as far as we can see, but he has been unconscious ever since they brought him in".<br>"You did what you could for him" Bilbo said.  
>"We treated his wounds, yes" Balin answered sadly.<br>Bilbo turned around to look at the old Dwarf. "Than, what didn't you do?" he asked in wonder.  
>"No one has been out to seek his children" Balin said, "we have been too busy with our own wounded and dead. We simply haven't had the time".<p>

Bilbo fixed his gaze on Bard's unconscious form again.  
>"I will find his children" he said, "they must know that he is alive. They're probably so worried right now".<br>Balin nodded in agreement. "Would you like to see the others before you go?" he asked.  
>"Yes, please" Bilbo answered. His mind would be much more at ease, when he had seen with his own eyes that the other Dwarves were alright. <p>

* * *

><p>Balin led Bilbo further down the halls of Erebor. The deeper they went underground, the quieter it became. There were far less wounded and survivors in this part of the Mountain.<br>Balin turned into a new hall and Bilbo suddenly found himself face-to-face with the most depressing scene.  
>It was a small hall, lit by several lanterns and hearths.<br>Most of the Company sat together in complete silence. Further down the hall were three beds, in which Fili, Kili and Thorin lay.  
>Oin was still working on treating Thorin's wounds. He was being assisted by Nori, who would hand him supplies when asked to.<p>

"Bilbo!" Bofur immediately stood up when he saw the Hobbit, "Beorn already said that you were unharmed, but I am glad to see it for myself now".  
>Bilbo only nodded. He was so overwhelmed by the almost tangible emotion in this hall, that he could not speak a word.<p>

Bofur himself appeared quite unharmed. His hat was lopsided on his head and Orc blood covered him from head to toe, but no major injuries could be seen on him.  
>"Is everyone okay?" Bilbo managed to say after a while. He said it softly, but the stone walls of the halls magnified his voice.<br>"Ori's broken his arm and Dwalin hurt his leg" Bofur answered, "and well… you know about them…" He motioned sadly to Fili, Kili and Thorin.

Without another word, Bilbo strode over to the beds at the back of the hall.  
>Fili was in the first bed. He was so pale, that he might as well be dead already. His blonde hair was caked together by blood, both Orc blood and his own. The young Dwarf's breathing was barely visible.<br>Fili's arms, laying above the blankets, were marred by cuts and lacerations.

Bilbo tore his gaze off Fili and fixed it on Kili in the next bed, but what he saw there was not much better. The dark-haired Dwarf was fitful. He was unconscious, but constantly shivering and moaning. Beads of sweat stood out all over his face and his breath came in painful hitches.

"What happened to them?" Bilbo asked quietly.  
>"We don't know exactly" Balin answered. The old Dwarf had followed Bilbo and now stood next to the Hobbit.<br>"Dwalin found them near Ravenhill" Balin continued, "they were found side by side. All we know is that they have been pierced by Orc blades. Fili suffered wounds to his chest and both shoulders. Kili has injuries to his back and stomach".  
>"Will they make it?" Bilbo asked. No one made a sound or answered the question. Bilbo looked fearfully at Balin, but the wise, old Dwarf kept silent.<p>

Even this lack of answers, was an answer to Bilbo. He realized that Fili and Kili were in life's danger and that it would be a miracle if they lived through the night.

"And Thorin?" Bilbo asked, although he started to fear the answer. Oin was still treating the king's injuries, so at least he had not died yet.  
>"It doesn't look good" Balin said sadly. The old Dwarf was visibly struggling with the situation.<p>

Bilbo was in shock. He had already seen Thorin injured and on the brink of death, but now Fili and Kili also. It was just too much. The thought that all three of them could die, was unbearable.  
>Tears burned in Bilbo's eyes, and he did not even make an effort to stop them from spilling.<p>

For a long time there was silence in the hall. Bilbo stared from Thorin to Fili to Kili, while his mind wandered over happier times.  
>"Are you alright, lad?" Bilbo felt Balin's hand on his shoulder.<br>"Yes" Bilbo said softly, quickly wiping tears off his cheeks. "I need to find Bard's children" he continued, now remembering the task he had set for himself.  
>"Are you certain?" Balin asked. He could see the Hobbit was very upset from seeing his friends so severely injured.<br>"Yes" Bilbo answered shakily, "they must be worried about their father. They should know where he is and be by his side when he wakes up".  
>Balin slightly nodded his head in silent agreement. "The Elves and Men are in Dale. Their wounded and survivors are there too" he said.<br>"I know" Bilbo answered softly, "I've been there, remember?"

The Hobbit took one last look at the three mortally injured Dwarves, before turning around and walking away.  
>He was nearly at the threshold of the hall, when Bilbo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.<br>"The Elves…" he muttered.  
>"What's that now?" Bofur asked, looking up inquiringly.<br>"The Elves!" Bilbo said louder and turned around to face the Dwarves.  
>"What about the Elves?" Dwalin asked.<p>

Bilbo was breathing heavily from the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through him. When he spoke, his voice carried a hint of hope again.  
>"I am going to try and give Thorin, Fili and Kili a chance at survival…" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading.<br>****All reviews are highly appreciated :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bilbo, wait!" Balin trotted after the Hobbit.  
>Bilbo had strode resolutely out of the hall, leaving the Company behind him. A plan had suddenly popped into his mind and he was not going to delay the execution of that plan any longer.<br>"Bilbo, stop!" Balin commanded. The Hobbit halted and turned around to face the old Dwarf.  
>"We have a right to know what you're planning" Balin said softly, "Thorin is our king, and Fili and Kili are our princes".<p>

Bilbo sighed deeply. It was never his intention to worry any of the Dwarves with his plan.  
>"I am going to the Elves" he said, "perhaps they have a medicine that can still cure Thorin, Fili and Kili. You, too, know how the Elfish medicine cured Kili's leg. No one believed that possible, but they did it". Balin had to agree with Bilbo's remark about Kili's leg-wound, but still he was not convinced.<br>"Why would the Elves help us, Dwarves?" he said miserably.  
>Bilbo silently shook his head. "Still working on that…".<br>Balin offered the Hobbit a small smile. "Gandalf was right about you" he said, "the courage of Hobbits never ceases to amaze".  
>"This is not courage" Bilbo said with a snort, "this is a fool's errand".<br>"Fool's errand or not" Balin said, "I appreciate you doing this…. and I sincerely hope you succeed". 

* * *

><p>Bilbo strode out of Erebor and into the cold. Outside night had fallen. It was a clear night, with the moon and stars shining bright.<br>The pale light of these celestial bodies gave the remnants of the battlefield an eerie glow. Long night-time shadows were cast by the many people still searching for survivors.

Bilbo pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck against the cold air of the night. He bowed his head and trudged onto the battlefield again, making his way to Dale.

The walk from Erebor to Dale wasn't shockingly long, but to Bilbo it did feel like that.  
>On every side of him were still many bodies on the frozen ground. He did not want to look at them, but sometimes it was just unavoidable. They were everywhere, impossible for him to ignore.<br>Bilbo instead fixed his eyes on the horizon and the crumbled city walls of Dale, and simply focused on getting there as quickly as he could. 

* * *

><p>In the end, Bilbo reached the city of Dale quite quickly. He had taken the route only once before, but his feet automatically took him over the same paths.<br>He walked through an archway that led him to one of the many squares of Dale. On the square weren't as many people as Bilbo had hoped. Only a handful of Elves stood in the middle, talking softly to each other.

"Hello?" Bilbo approached the Elves carefully, not sure how they would react to him.  
>"Hello?" he tried again, when the first time he spoke did not get any result. The Elves fell silent and turned towards the small Hobbit.<br>"I… I need to find some people" Bilbo said quickly, "three children, two girls and a boy, they're from Lake Town".  
>"All the survivors from Lake Town are near the Old Market" one of the Elves answered curtly.<br>"Thank you" Bilbo said, but the Elves already did not seem to listen to him anymore.

Bilbo quickly resumed his way in search for the Old Market.  
>During his time in Dale he had somewhat learned his way around the city, but was not really comfortable in the many streets and squares yet. He wandered through the demolished city, took a few wrong turns, but finally ended up at what he believed to be the old market.<p>

Many men, women and children were scattered all over a large square and the streets that led up to it.  
>Bilbo stared into the crowd of people from a distance, in the hope of seeing someone that was familiar to him. He looked intently at the faces of all the children he could see, but none were the ones he needed to find.<br>Suddenly Bilbo's eye caught a person that he _did_ recognize. It wasn't a child, though, but a man.

Bilbo immediately sprang to life and ran into the crowd of people.  
>"Hey!" he called after the person, "hey, wait! I need to talk to you". The person stopped walking and turned around to face Bilbo.<br>"You're Alfrid" Bilbo said, when seeing he had recognized him correctly.  
>"Yeah, what of it?" Alfrid bit back.<br>"I need to find Bard's children" Bilbo said, "you strike me as a man who knows where to find them".  
>"I don't take orders from you" Alfrid sneered.<br>"No, you don't" Bilbo said sternly, "that is why I am forcing you to take me to them". Bilbo unsheathed Sting and held the tip threateningly to Alfrid's stomach.

Alfrid looked from the sword back to Bilbo.  
>"You don't reach very high" he sneered, exposing his yellow teeth in a cruel smile.<br>"Oh, this is high enough" Bilbo started to lose his temper now and pressed the sword a little harder into Alfrid's stomach. He wasn't exactly breaking skin yet, but could see Alfrid was starting to worry a bit now. The look on Bilbo's face was incredibly hard for the usually soft-natured Hobbit.  
>Alfrid eyed the sword suspiciously again and realized that Bilbo was quite serious.<br>"Fine" he spat the word back at Bilbo, "I'll take you to them".  
>"Lead the way" Bilbo said menacingly, never lowering his sword.<p>

Alfrid led Bilbo through the crowd of people on the square. Many were tending to wounded or grieving over the dead, others sat by one of the multiple fires and tried to forget about the war they had just lived through. A few small children were playing with wooden toys, ignorant to the severity of the situation around them.

Bilbo kept his sword at the ready, in case Alfrid decided not to help him any more or lead him astray. The man muttered curses under his breath the entire way. Almost all were directed at the Hobbit, but Bilbo could not care less about it.

Finally Alfrid turned into one of the side streets of the square.  
>"Here you are, <em>my lord<em>" he drawled the last two words in an extremely disrespectful way. Bilbo did not react to it, but simply looked past Alfrid.  
>Indeed, a little further down the street, sat Bard's children. They were huddled together around a small fire. Bain sat in the middle, Sigrid and Tilda on either side of him. He had his arms wrapped around his sisters in comfort, rocking softly from left to right. Their grief was without a doubt.<p>

"Off you go" Bilbo said to Alfrid, shooing him away. The slippery man was happy to oblige and disappeared back into the crowd of people, but not before muttering a few last insults.

Bilbo silently walked over to the three children.  
>"Bain?" Bilbo said once he was within earshot. Bain looked round at the source of the word. It was clear that he had been crying, and so had his sisters.<br>Bilbo?" Bain said somewhat surprised, "I am glad to see you made it through the battle".  
>"So you" Bilbo answered.<p>

A short silence fell while Bilbo thought how to phrase what he wanted to say.  
>"I know where your father is" he finally said. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda jumped up as one. Naturally, demanding to get more information immediately.<br>"He is alive" Bilbo said quickly, "he is injured, but he will be okay. He is at Erebor, the Dwarves have taken care of his wounds. I will take you to him".  
>"Bless you, thank you!" Bain exclaimed. The three children hugged each other in delight. Finally some good news had come their way!<p>

"Collect your things" Bilbo said to the three children, "I will be waiting for you at the square near the city gates.  
>"Where will you go now?" Bain asked when Bilbo made to turn away.<br>"There is something I have to do" Bilbo answered, "I will see you on the square afterwards and take you to your father. I shan't be long".

Bilbo left Bain, Tilda and Sigrid to their business and went in search for the Elves.  
>He had a general idea of where the Elves resided, as he had already passed some of their tents while searching for the survivors of Lake Town. He was sure the King's tent would not be hard to find.<p>

Indeed, he was right. Once amongst the tents of the Elves, he had found the Elven King within a matter of minutes.

The tall Elf stood in between a few tents, staring into a fire that burned at his feet. The glow of the flames shone on his silver cloak. The icy wind played with strands of his long hair. People walked hurriedly past him left and right, but the Thranduil did not even seem to notice them. His arms hung limply by his side and he looked utterly defeated, as he stood frozen-like, staring endlessly into the dancing flames. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>****All reviews are still highly appreciated :-)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo carefully approached the regal Elf.  
>"King Thranduil?" he said, as he halted next to the king and looked up to see his face.<br>"Master Hobbit" Thranduil answered. His eyes found the Hobbit, but otherwise he did not move.  
>"Did you find your son?" Bilbo asked cautiously.<br>"I did" Thranduil answered. The dancing flames of the fire reflected in his eyes.  
>"Is he… alive?" Bilbo almost did not dare ask, afraid of what the king's answer would be.<p>

Bilbo was certain he had asked a painful question, for Thranduil took a long time to respond.  
>"He lives…" The Elven king finally answered. His voice was deep, as usual, but far down it was tinged with pain. Bilbo felt that this was not the entire story.<br>"Will he survive?" Bilbo asked even more carefully than before.  
>Thranduil sighed sadly. "There is light in the darkness" he said thoughtfully, "but even the brightest of lights can still be extinguished".<br>Bilbo frowned at the cryptic words, but decided they at least meant some good news.

"But hearing of my son's well-being is not why you came to me" Thranduil said after a while of silence.  
>Bilbo felt himself starting to blush slightly. "No" he whispered softly, but he knew Thranduil had heard him. The Elven king's blue eyes stared down on the Hobbit. Bilbo slowly looked up to meet the Elf's gaze. It wasn't hard, like he had expected it to be, but shone with question.<br>"I…." Bilbo started, but stopped before he ever really spoke. One of Thranduil's eyebrows slightly arched up in wonder.

"You desire my help" Thranduil stated after a moment.  
>"Y-yes…" Bilbo admitted.<br>"And why would I help the person who freed my prisoners from my cells and assisted them in fleeing my lands?" Thranduil spoke softly, but a little menace still sounded in his voice.  
>Bilbo gasped softly at the king's words. Would he now, after all this time, still be punished for those actions? He tried to speak, say something clever to change the Elf's mind, but could not come up with the words. In the end he gave up his attempts and stared helplessly down at his feet.<p>

Bilbo was surprised to hear a soft chuckle come from Thranduil.  
>"I admire your courage, master Hobbit" Thranduil said, "even though the acts of that courage are a crime in my land. Without your help it would have taken a lot longer to find my son. You have provided him with time that was necessary to save his life. It is only good manner that I repay you for that".<br>"I have no need for gold or gems" Bilbo said quickly.  
>Thranduil straightened himself to his full length and looked up at the star-strewn sky above.<br>"I know you don't" he said, "and I reckon the Dwarves will provide you with that anyway".  
>Thranduil sighed deeply and tore his eyes away from the stars. "I will send my best Healers to the Mountain. I know Thorin and his kin are on the brink of death. I cannot guarantee that my men will be able to cure them, but I am willing to let them try".<p>

Bilbo's head snapped up. The expression on Thranduil's face was genuine. He had meant every word he had just spoken, but how the Elven king had guessed Bilbo's true wishes remained a mystery.  
>"Thank you" Bilbo said, "this is kindness beyond measure". The corner of Thranduil's mouth twitched into the hint of a smile.<br>"Thank you!" Bilbo said once again, before turning around and walking away. 

* * *

><p>Bilbo found Tilda, Sigrid and Bain waiting for him on the square near the gates to the city. They stood impatiently, looking around for Bilbo to come to them.<p>

"There he is!" Tilda called out, when she had spotted the Hobbit walking in their direction.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Bilbo asked, even though he knew it was quite a superfluous question.<br>All three children nodded impatiently in reply.  
>"Alright, follow me" Bilbo said and started to lead the way to the Mountain. <p>

* * *

><p>The walk to Erebor felt like ages for Tilda, Sigrid and Bain.<br>Bilbo had already told them that their father was injured, but had not spoken of the extent of it. He had said Bard would eventually be alright, but that could still mean a nasty injury.

"What about the Dwarves?" Bain asked. The children had not yet seen the battlefield, so the endless bodies on the ground were new to their eyes. Striking up a conversation was a distraction method.  
>"Most of them are alright" Bilbo answered, "but three of them are severely injured. They might not make it".<br>"Who?" Little Tilda asked.  
>"Thorin, Fili and Kili" Bilbo answered softly. He knew that these children had spent more time with Fili and Kili than any of the other Dwarves. Both Tilda and Sigrid inhaled sharply upon hearing of the fates of the two brothers.<br>"That is horrible!" Sigrid said shocked, "they were nice to us. I felt sorry for Kili because of his injury".  
>"Will they be alright?" Bain asked.<br>"It is hard to say". Bilbo left it at that, not feeling like going into details right now.

"What about our dad?" Bain asked after a while of silence.  
>"It is best that you see that for yourselves" Bilbo said, "I don't want to worry unnecessarily".<br>"No" Bain answered resolutely, "I need you to tell us what state he is in. I want to be prepared for what I am about to see". Bilbo looked deeply into the young boy's eyes. He could see fear sparkling clearly in those eyes.  
>Bilbo suddenly felt such compassion for the young children, that he abandoned his earlier plan not to tell them details about their father's injuries. These children had not chosen to be in this war, they were simply thrown into it. It had just overcome them.<p>

"Alright" Bilbo sighed, "but don't say I didn't warn you". He spoke the last words with a smile, and to his relief he found Bain smiling back at him.  
>"An arrow hit him in the shoulder and he broke some fingers" Bilbo said carefully, "when the Dwarves found him he was unconscious because of a blow to the head. He has not yet woken up".<br>Both Tilda and Sigrid gasped audibly, probably picturing their father's injuries in their minds. Bain remained deadly silent and his expression was quite unreadable.  
>"Balin says he will make a full recovery" Bilbo quickly added.<br>"He must…" Tilda said quietly, "what do we do without him?" It was only then that Bilbo realized the little girl was crying. He walked next to her and put a comforting arm around her, but could not think of anything to say. 

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached Erebor, Tilda, Sigrid and Bain frantically looked around for any signs of their father. Amongst the innumerable Dwarves that was not an easy task.<br>"Da?!" Bain yelled at the top of his lungs, just hoping that his father would hear him.  
>"Come" Bilbo said, "I will take you to where I last saw him".<p>

Bilbo did as he promised and led Tilda, Sigrid and Bain to the location where he had found Bard earlier that day. He felt a surge of relief, when he realized that Bard was still there.  
>The bowman lay just the same and seemed not to have moved an inch. He lay on the floor on the an animal skin, facing one of the side walls of Erebor.<br>"Da!" Sigrid's voice sounded shrill and panicked. She ran the last few meters over to her father's side, followed closely by her brother and little sister.  
>Sigrid fell to her knees next to Bard. "Da…" she said softly, tears now streaming down her face. She reached out to her father's shoulder and gently shook it.<p>

Bard groaned softly as the rocking motions pulled him back to consciousness. His hand reached up towards his shoulder to meet his oldest daughter's grip.  
>"Sigrid?" Bard mumbled wearily.<br>"Yes, Da, I'm here" Sigrid answered in a choked up voice, "we're all here, Bain and Tilda too".

Bard very slowly rolled himself onto his back and looked at his children's worried faces one by one.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked them.<br>"Yes, we're fine" Bain quickly answered, "but what about you?"  
>"I'll live" Bard said softly. By the way he spoke it was evident that he was in pain and on the verge of losing consciousness again. A soft moan escaped him as a fresh wave of pain shot through him.<br>"It's alright, Da" Sigrid said soothingly and gently stroked his hair, "we're all here and we will not be leaving your side anytime soon".  
>Bard closed his eyes against the pain and smiled weakly at his children. "I love you all" he mumbled, before he was pulled into unconsciousness again. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading.<br>****All reviews are still highly appreciated :-)  
><strong>


End file.
